


Awkward Moments

by RynnDuthane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Funny-ish, Monster Babies, Strippers, awkward moments, not really abortion?, update when I want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynnDuthane/pseuds/RynnDuthane
Summary: You are traveling with the Chocobros! Any girls fantasy right? Well not yours! Could things get any more awkward? Oh what am I saying? Of course they can!





	1. I'm pregnant with what!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for readin.  
> Firstly can I say that I am typing on a phone so I have no auto correct, excuse any mistakes  
> Secondly nothing is 100% correct but its my story and I can write what I want!  
> Thirdly my writing isn't the best so yeah.

This was just your damn beautiful luck. First you get dragged along onto this damn trip with Noct, which you didn't mind because you and Prompto were actually really good friends, but Gladio never kept his damn hands to himself! ( A lil part you didn't mind, but a girl has her pride ) then secondly Iggy made a rather blunt remark about you not going on hunts with them do to most of these creatures being able to smell blood ( yes he bluntly asked you about your 'aunt flow's' visiting schedual ) to which you whished you were tall enough to slap those glasses off of his face! Thirdly your forced to share a almost crowded tent with these 4 men, and they all SMELL! Gladio always smells like sweat and testosterone, Iggy smells like a bucket of spices and ebony which hits your nose so hard your knocked back a few inches, Prompto smells like chocobos and suntan lotion, then his royal highness reeks of fish and sometimes blood, you swore it was their nartural scent because its been like that since even in Insomnia. Fourthly you were a damn girl that was stuck with 4 extremely sinfully hot men! And you were 143% sure you weren't eithers type. And then finally, the horrible horrible incident that happened this morning.

*Morning time! A.k.a the horrible incident* 

Nearly 3 weeks you have been on this trip, and your back was begging for a bed, and your hair for some shampoo. You figured the boys wouldn't mind so you asked them, and sure enough they all agreed, but the only problem was funds, Iggy stated that even if they had enough for motel rooms they would need enough left over for potions, gas, food, etc. You had gone on a few hunts to gain a little extra Gil, you now stood victorious over a Reaperking, this one was harder to kill then others the 5 of you have encountered. A large hand have you a rather hard pat on the back, nearly making you fall over.

" Nice foot work [Name]! Your pretty damn fast "  
You gave a side ways glance towards the Shield, a grin plastered on his face, he was a lot taller then you, hell even Prompto was taller then you "  
" What did you think? That I'd be slow like his lazyness over there? "  
Pointing a thumb over your shoulder to the panting Royal behind you  
" Hey! "

You glanced over your shoulder to the raven haired man with a small grin of your own, the Prince was standing beside his best friend, whom was going through his camera, how he managed to shoot ( without EVER missing a shot ) and take selfies inbetween amazed you. Ignis was checking Noctis over for any injuries the future king might have. Your grin dissapeared when you saw Noctis' sapphire colored eyes widden with a hint of panic in them

" [Name]! Look out! "

Just as those words reached you, you felt a sharp and rather painful sting near your hip bone, making you cry out in surprise/pain. In an instant your body went numb, Prompto set off a round of shots towards the Reaperking, making sure it was finally dead, you felt your head spinning, realizing the little bastard has poisoned you Gladio quickly caught you as your legs gave was beneath you.

" Give me an antidote! "

The muscular man looked between the other 3, letting out a curse when they told him they had no more. Iggy, being the quick thinker he is, shouted out instructions to the panicing men. 

Your legs swayed as Gladio ran towards the car with you in his arms, you thought they were over reacting, you've been poisoned before, and gotten an antidote nearly 5 hours afterwards and you were fine, why are they suddenly acting as if your limbs are busy falling off? 

Being shoved into the back seat of the car wasn't a very nice feeling, not with the leather gripping your skin and refusing to let go, your head was lifted and placed onto someones lap, that person whiped your forehead with a fluffy cloth, when did you get so sweaty?

" [Name], can you hear me? "  
" Yes Iggy, what the hell? Why are you all going so crazy? " 

When the door to the drivers seat slammed shut you felt your heart racing, Ignis is in the back with you, looking up you found your head resting on Gladio's lap, with a slightly tilt of the head you see Noctis in the passanger seat, that ment.....oh Six, oh fucking Ifrit! Prompto was going to drive!? That's way more dangerous then the poison! Were they trying to kill you!? 

" Prompto you c- "  
" [Name], listen to me "

Your head snapped back towards Ignis, his emerald colored orbs staring directly into your [E/C] ones, a serious ( more then usual ) look in them

" Iggy, I've been poisoned befo- "  
Before you could finished, Ignis cut in, again  
" This isn't poison "  
A small frown formed on your face   
" Its not? "  
" No, listen, this may sound a little odd but you may have been.....inseminated "  
You stared at the advisor  
" What? "  
" Reaperkings reproduce by injecting the female with their semen "  
" Doesn't every living creature do that? "  
" No, directly I ment, with their tails, if it was going to poison someone then it would have gone for Gladio, who was nearly a foot closer to it "  
" So you mean...... " 

You lowered your gaze towards your injury, it was a little hole just above your waistline, if your were indeed poisoned then a little blank lump would of formed where you had been inflicted, and it didn't burn like poison does, so that ment 

" I could be pregnant with a fucking scorpion!? "   
The sandy blonde man gave a short nod   
" We must remove it right now, they grow quickly inside the woumb and it could start eating you from the inside out "

Remove? How the hell would they remove the thing if it was inside you? Your question was answered when Ignis summoned a dagger, your face going a little pale, well your family pretty much considers an abortion to be a sin but your sure they'd understand, after all, you doubted this thing would look well in the family photo album. Ignis brought the dagger closer towards you, you grabbed into Gladios larger hand and held onto it tightly and shutting your eyes. Instead of feeling the blade cut through your skin you heard it cut open your pants, a little confused expresion forming on your features, but that was quickly replaced with a small gasp and your eyes shooting open, not to mention your now red face as you felt Ignis' fingers...INSIDE YOU! His other hand pressed down over the small wound you had and pressed down, hard, shifting it around slowly until you both felt it press against something rather hard. Was it already growing!? 

" I-Iggy "  
Said man started pushing the lump, forcing it to move downwards  
" Shh "  
He lifted his gaze to meet yours and gave you a reasuring smile

Nearly a minute later and Ignis yanked his fingers from you, between his index and middly finger dangled what looked like a little scorpion. By the six, that THING was actually growing inside you! The window was rolled down and the 'baby' was thrown out the window, a shiver ran down your spine 

" Gross "  
You heard the thing make a little squeal as Ignis tossed it out the window, you released a breath of relief   
" Its not over yet "  
" What? "  
" Well, their known to have up to 5 young at a time "

The red hot blush faded from your face, becoming rather pale, not from the thought of more bugs inside you, but the fact that Iggy's fingers would be again.

*that night at camp*

You shivered at the memory, still so very fresh in your mind. Ignis had pulled out 3 more little scorpions out of you, each bigger then the previous one, and to be 100% sure there were no more the boys took you to a hospital where it was confirmed that there were no more little bugs inside you. Yep, you would be having nightmaresd for many years to come. Prompto's driving haden't helped the situation, he managed to miss the road and hit every pot hole and bump in the damn way, making Iggy's fingers move in a way they shouldn't have, and of course when a tiny, very VERY tiny, yet audiable moan slipped past your lips, receiving a shit eating grin from Gladio, you felt like jumping out the damn window. Now here you all sat around the fire, avoiding the gaze of the others (especially Ignis). The usual chatter between Prompto and Noctis was absent this night, Gladio and Ignis' argument over cup noodles and Ignis lecturing the prince over Veggies, also absent, it was too damn quite. 

Six, this was so fucking awkward

 

And you didn't even get your hotel room!


	2. we need the cash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need money, their a contest, but it ends up in your favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chappies in 1 day! Yay! Its because I have nothing else to do! So firstly can I say that chapter 1 and 2 were suppose to be just 1 chapter, the reader was suppose to get poisoned ( not pregnant ) and then the boys needed money to pay for a hotel room so she could rest. But this was more fun

Cindy, ah yes, Cindy, with her booty shorts, her blonde hair, her very visable pink bra and of course, the truckers hat. Cindy was very attractive woman, you'll admit that, your were a little envious of course, who wouldn't be? She's beautiful, and nice and rather smart, not to mention she could really get a guys attention, speaking of which.

" Ow! "  
Gladio rubbed the back of his skull where you hat whacked him with a stick, a pout forming on his lips  
" What was that for? "  
" The damn tent in your pants, perv "  
A slay smirk played across his features  
" Well you could help me out with it? Or do you prefer Igg-ow! "  
Another whack upside the head.

Its been a week since the scorpion incident, a week that you couldn't look at Ignis and a week of not being constantly teased by the tattooed man beside you.

Currently the crew was back in Hammerhead, having Cindy fix the car....again. The poor Regalia was a mess, thanks to Prompto's oh so amazing driving.

" Ya'll sure did a number on this lil beauty "  
Ignis came to stand beside you, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and his fingers brushed against your arm  
" Which is why we brought it to you, if anyone can fix the damages it is you "  
Cindy gave a small giggle and a bright smile towards the adviser, placing her hand onto her hat  
" No need for flattery sugar, I'll fix up your baby no prob "  
The blonde woman shifted her weight to her left, placing her hand on her chin   
" But, the only problem will be the cost, it aint no couch change "  
You sighed, you could've figured that out yourself, you were no mechanic and knew absolutly nothing about cars, but you had eyes. There were dents and scracthes that needed to be fixed and filled, the sun roof was jammed, a bent rim ( or 4 ), and the damn things timing was out.   
Note to self: NEVER LET NOCTIS NEAR AN ENGIN! 

Prompto had been bouncing on the other side of Gladio for a good 10 minuets now, the click of his camera heard every now and then. He gave off his goofy grin, placing his hands behind his head

" Well we've been on a few hunts, I'm sure we can pay for the damages "  
Cindy shook her head  
" I can't let y'all spend all y'all hard earned money just like that, tell ya what- "  
Turned her gaze from the 5 of you towards the road, she tipped her hat in the direction  
" -theres a new bar that just opened, to celebrate the grand opening their having a stripping contest, the grandprize in the exact amout of cash that y'all need for the damages "

You instantly felt 4 pairs of eyes on you, a shiver running down your spine, there was no way in hell you were doing this!

*that night*

You can't believe you were doing this! The boys didn't care about your protesting as they shoved you into a bathroom with a bag of make-up ( from cindy ) a pair of shoes ( from cindy ) and a rather short dress ( also, from cindy ). When you had stepped out from the bathroom, make up making your face feel heavy, shoes that would definantly leave blisters and a dress that made Cindy's regular clothes seem like a Nun outfit, Prompto had dropped his camera, Ignis nearly drowing in his ebony, Noctis fell off his chair and Gladio made a comment that had you thowing the high heels at his stupid face. Now you were being dragged towards the bar ( against your will ) with Noctis and Gladio going through a list of songs for you, you had a feeling they weren't all that intrested in the money.

As the 5 of you pushed past the door and into the bar, you all froze in your track, a surprised look on your face. There was a stage by, what you guessed to be, the dance floor, a round platform with a walk way, a pole wedged between the platform and ceiling, little crystals dangling from the ceiling. What surprised you was not the shiny glass counter of the bar, or the vases of flowers on every table, not the posters which hanged from the walls, or even the multi colored lights, no, what surprised you was the fact that instead of men filling the many seats of the bar, it was women. A deliciously sly smirk spread across your face and realisation hit you.

" What the hell? "  
You glanced back over your shoulder towards the confused freckled man  
" What's wrong Prompto? Never been to a womans bar? "   
" Womans bar? "  
Ignis readjusted his glasses and cleared his throat  
" It would appear that the dancers for tonight would preferably be male "

The lazy prince and freckled blonde looked at eachother, both going a little pale. Before they best friends could bail Gladio grabbed them and dragged them towards the sign up sheets.

" Come on boys! Time to see if all my training went to waste or not "

The young men groaned and reluctently walked with him. You felt pity for them as the sign up sheet was forced into their hands, wait, why the hell should you feel pity for them? They were going to make you do the same damn thing! You better find yourself a damn nice seat.

You found yourself a rather lovely seat right in the front row, the seat was directly infront of the pole. The lights dimmed and the chatter of the women died down, the voice of the owner blasted through the speakers.

" Alright ladies! Who's ready for a show? "  
A round of cheers, wolf whistled and applause was the response.  
" Alright then gals, we've got 34 boys lined up for ya. I checked them out myself and let me tell you, you won't be dissapointed "  
A chorus of cat calls came from the crowd.  
" Now I know your not here for my chatting, how about we get to the real show? Come on boys and strut your stuff! "

Men after men came struting down the walk way, each with their own costume on and a few even had a stage name 'Naughty Claus', 'Shela Tamer', 'Mr Pussycat' and soo many more, they were all rediculous and had you laughing in silence. The boys were yet to come on and you swore that if they bailed their would be hell to pay.

" Number 19! Ohh our very own little sword lilly, I'm sure you ladies wouldn't mind having him trim your hedge! Its Gladiolus Amacitia! "

The music started booming as Gladio stepped onto the stage in what looked like a .... Gardener outfit? The women cheered as he started doing poses for them, taking off his shirt and hat, throwing it into the crowd, you just face palmed, of course he'd just love doing this, he never missed a chance to show off his body. He even jumped off stage and let a few women run their hands over his tattoo.

" Number 24! A sexy little duo, you want to be naughty? Or nice? Its Prompto Argentum and Noct Gar! "

Now you wanted to laugh, Noct Gar, that was the stupidest thing ever, atleast the prince was smart enough to not use his real name, but this isn't the first time he's used it. Prompto walked in a pair of black leather pants with what looked like devil horns on his head, a blush across his freckled face, the boy was still rather subconcious about his body. Noctis joined him on stage as well, sporting a pair of white leathered pants and a matching jacket, both boys shirtless, Noct also wore a small pair of feathered white wings and a halo, ohh Naughty or Nice......no you still didn't get it, but damn do they look good. Noctis was surprisingly comfortable posing for the women, where as Prompto kept his head down most of the time. The blonde enventually became more comfortable, running his hands down over his body, adding a few dips by the pole with Noctis showing off a bit of his flexablility, and slowly slipping off his jacket

" Ok ladies, last and certainly the hottest, in the kitchen that is, we have our saucy little chef, Ignis Scientia! "

Double take, what?

Ignis stepped onto the stage, if it weren't for the tight booty shorts he wore you wouldve sworn he was completly bare behind that Apron, a chef hat placed onto of his head and a spatula in his hand. Your jaw dropped as you watched his preformance, he looked more eager then Gladio did! Struting across the stage, posing, dancing, hell he even did a few spins on the pole! When his greens eyes landed on you he gave you the sexiest smirk you had EVER seen, add a little wink in which made your face go red. By the Six.

" Alright ladies! Now its time to pick a winner! Send in your votes "

Each woman was given a strip of paper and a pen to write down the number of their favorite 'stripper'. As the owner counted the votes the men all came out, Prompto's face was still red as he took a seat by your table, Gladio waved over to a group of girls who giggled.

" Alright we have our winner! Our top 5 are- "

* at camp *

" How the hell did you 2 little shits get more votes then me!? "  
Gladio was a sore loser, and you haven't stopped laughing since the anouncment that Gladio was in 5th place, with the duo of Prompto and Noctis sharing 3rd.  
" Well you should be proud, after all your training paid off "  
" Shut it Princess, [Name] quit laughing! "

You wiped a few tears from your face. Yeah you were a little shocked to hear the boys beat Gladio, but the 4 of you were even more stunned to hear Ignis was the winner. The prize money from first place was enough to pay for the damaged to the car and Cindy said she'd have it ready in no time, and with the combination of the winning prizes of 3rd and 5th place, Ignis said you all had enough money for a 2 night stay at a motel, one that didn't have a family of rats in the matress! You didn't mind camping tonight and as Iggy handed you a dish of some sort of pasta dish you dug in. A squeak came from prompto who was looking through his camera

" [Name]....you t-took pictures of us-s? "  
Ah, so he finally found your master pieces did he?  
" Yep, I even got copies on my phone "  
You swallowed a mouth ful of pasta and directed you [E/C] gaze to the men before you  
" Just a little precaution incase anyone here mentions anything about a Scorpion again "

Oh yes, you were so visiting that bar again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh I've never really seen a stripper so.....well except those on movies, comedy movies that is. Which is where I got this idea! From the movie 'Think like a man, too'..........  
> I regret nothing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have all seen you naked one time or another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for the kudos everyone!  
> I'm busy moving (AGAIN!) And while I pack in, I type! So ignore errors, or whatever  
> Hope you like this chappie

Morning came quicker then you expected, and boy were you happy about that, the nightmare of you nursing a cat sized scorpion really put a damper on your mood. And waking up to find Prompto practically laying ontop of you didn't help much either, the boys often said that you were like their own personal heater, its not the first time you'd woken up to find yourself being craddled by one of the boys, usually it was Gladio. 

You tried to wiggle yourself out from under the blonde only to have him tighten his grip around you and snuggle closer to you, damn the boy was str- oh.....was that what you thought it was? You shift a bit to the right only to discover- yep! That is what you thought it was! Prompto's morning wood pressing onto your leg, well now....he wasn't as small as everyone thought.

You looked around the tent to see Gladio missing, probably out on a jog at a time that should be illegal, well as the Shield to the Prince he probably had to stay in shape. Ignis was also missing, the faint chopping soud coming from outside, he was about to start cooking breakfast, and so far it smelt damn good, seriously when all this shit is over he should really consider opening his own reasturant. Noctis was dead....... oh no wait he's breathing. You usually woke up before Prompto but there were those rare occasion he woke up first to join Gladio on a jog or for a quick work out, and judging from last nights stripper show, they were really paying off.

Back to your current very awkward moment, damn it was a mission to consider which moments with these boys weren't awkward! Hell all 4 of them have even seen you naked. By complete accident of course, and each experience was burnt into your memory, sadly.

[Flash Back]  
* When Noctis saw you naked *

Why you were friends with the prince was a question you didn't really know the answer to, you and Prompto have been friends for a few years now, you didn't expect to become friends with Noctis, but you 2 just started talking and instantly hit it off. The 3 of you decided to ditch school and walk back towards his apartment, chatting about whatever random topic came to mind. You were a block or so away from Noctis' apartment building before, without warning, it just started pouring, fuck you weatherman! Running through the front door and towards the elevator the 3 of you left a trail of water behind you, as the elevator doors shut you received a dissaproving scowl from the maid. You were soaked to the bone, your school uniform clinging to you like a second skin, your hair hanging in your face in wet [H/C] ropes of hair.

" Ah man! I hope my pics don't have any water damage to them "  
Prompto threw off his uniform blazer and took his camera out of his shirts breast pocket, drying it off with a cloth.  
" How the hell is your hair still standing up? "  
Noctis asked in bewilderment/amazement as he dropped his school bag, staring at Prompto, still very pointy, blonde hair.  
" He used enough hair gel to style a herd of Chocobos, which was probably the inspiration for that hair style "  
Prompto turned his head towards you, giving you a look making you just shake your head.  
" We need to get out of these clothes "  
Noctis now turned to look at you from the kitchen, a cold slice of pizza in his left hand.  
" Woah [Name], we came here to play video games, not have a threesome "

Grabbing the first thing you could find, his phone, you chucked it at his head, sucessfully hitting your target. Marching over to the Prince, whom was rubbing the spot his phone had made contact with, you snatched the uneaten pizza from his hand before taking a rather big and unlady like bite from it, whipping around you grabbed your bag and struted into the bathroom. Placing your soaked bag onto the toilet seat you looked through for the plastic bag which contained your P.E clothes, and - damn! You took your sisters bag by accident! There's no way you were going to wear those shorts infront of the boys, and there's no way this tank top would fit you, well it would but it'll be really REALLY tight, with a sigh you pealed off your wet uniform, slipping out of your undergarments as well.

" Hey [Name] I figured you'd nee- "

Noctis stopped dead in his tracks, in the door way, his right hand still curled around the door knob and his left holding a folded pile of spare clothes, his sapphire eyes widdened as a red hot blush spread across his face, you yelped and grabbed a random towel, holding it infront of yourself.

" Noctis! "  
" S-Sorry! "

The prince dropped the clothing and quickly jumped back out of the bathroom, nearly slamming the door shut. Both of you stood still, staring at the door, well......this was gonna be awkward.

[End Flash Back]  
* at camp *

You shook your head at the memory, well atleast now Noctis made sure to knock twice before entering any room. 

After a handful of unsucessful attempts you FINALLY managed to roll Prompto off you, releasing a breath of sucess. You crawled out of the tent and stood up straight, taking in a breath of fresh air as you stretch your arms out above your head.

" Good morning "  
" Morning Iggy, sleep well? "  
You take one of the empty seat around the fire, accepting the mug of Coffee that was offered to you.  
" Quite well thank you, and yourself? "  
You take a sip of the hot drink, enjoying the way it warmed you up form the inside.  
" Pretty good, woke up with Prompto crushing me "  
" He does have a tendincy to cuddle in his sleep "  
" What's this about cuddle? "  
And then there was that asshole. Without looking towards the now smelly and sweaty man you took another sip of your coffee.  
" Morning Gladdy "

The brute fell onto an empty chair beside you and grabbed one of his books, you swore he was reading porn. When you had first met Gladio he was nuteral around you, never really spoke to you, until that damn Prom night.

[Flash Back]  
* When Gladio saw you naked *

It was finally the night! Prom night that is, Senior Prom. Soon you'd be completly done with school and you'll be thrown into the world of responsibility! A few guys had asked you, which surprised you a little, what surprised you even more was when Noctis asked you, but when he told you its because he didn't want to keep rejecting all of his 'fangirls' over and over again, you felt like you were a fail safe, but oh well, how many girls could say they went to prom with the prince? 

You stood ready in your dress, a sweet heart neck line, strapless which you didn't like very much, it ment you had to go without a bra which you were kinda uncomfortable with, but the dress atleast couvered up, the store clerk said that color was Orange Blush, or something. Your hair had been done up in a cute little bun and make-up covered your face, may as well look presentable enough to be the arm candy of the Heir to the Lucis Throne. A quick text from your date made you groan, Ignis was taking him and Prompto to the school and Gladio was going to pick you up, you've met his Shield before, never really spoke to him though, there was always this awkward silence between you. 

The car came to a stop infront of you and you climbed in, the leather seats sending a cold chill down your spine. You smoothed out your dress and the car came closer to the school, you could already hear music, a sign escaped you as you saw all the good parking was taken which ultimately led Gladio to go park behind the school, in a darker area, well this wasn't spooky at all.

" So uhm, I take it you'll be joining us? "  
Gladio looked at you through the rearview mirror, giving a smal nod  
" Yeah, the Prince's safety is my first priority, since you'll be keeping away the hoard of fan girls that makes my job easier "

When the car finally stopped you got out, shifting your dress a bit before closing the car door. Gladio got out from the drivers seat, a man in a black suite walked up to him and took the car keys from him, so that ment you'd be riding home with the boys, fair enough, saved you from coming out here again. The man got into the drivers seat as Gladio came walking towards you. The driver took off.......with your dress as well, the dress being caught in the door it was ripped off as the car drove off, leaving you in only your thong, which had a little moogle on it. You instantly tried to cover yourself with your hands, a strained sound coming from Gladio as you were suddenly bare before him.

Well their goes bloody prom.

[End Flash Back]  
* at camp *

Ever since that day Gladio teased and flirted with you non stop, it was really annoying. Prompto and Noctis had laughed their asses off when they found you with Gladio's jacket on, and you were upset about your dress, it was a very expensive rental, you were still paying it off!

Breakfast was served and eaten. Prompto woke up with a loud yawn and Noctis had come back from the dead, after Gladio had dragged him out of the tent, only for him to instantly fall asleep in his chair. Standing up from your seat you looked over at Ignis.

" How far is the lake? "  
" About a 10 minuet walk to the east "  
" I'm gonna go clean up "  
Ignis gave a short nod and you gathered your things. Prompto then spoke up, with a mouth stuffed full of savory muffin.  
" Don't forget a towel! "

A shudder broke through your body, yeah you knew what the bastard ment.

[Flash Back]  
* When Prompto saw you naked *

To celibrate graduation you, Noctis and Prompto had decided to go spend a week at one of the royal familys lake estates. Dear Shiva the place was huge! You got lost more then a couple times. Some how Noctis had convinced Ignis to let the 3 of you live on your own ( with the promise that you make sure the boys stayed out of King Regis' liquor storage ) and he also convinced Gladio to also leave you 3 alone ( other wise you wouldn't have gone ) and he agreed but only if Noctis' called him every day and allowed a routin patrol, which you were all fine with.

You 3 mostly just spent your time playing video games, swimming in the lake, having a eating contest and even had a horror movie marathon ( who knew Noctis could squeak like a little mouse? ) And you each had your own very large room. Noctis had to literally draw you and Prompto a map, he wasn't up for hunting down his missing friends every 5 minuets. 

After a dip in the lake you were enjoying a nice hot bubble bath, the bathroom being connected to your room so you could soak for as long as you liked, you threw a bunch of random shit in the water and damn, did it feel good, not to mention you now smelled like a flower shop. The ring of the doorbell caught you attention, signalling the food was here, and you were starved. Climbing out of the large tub you drained the water, looking around for a towel....a towel......damn it, its on the bed. You open the door a crack and peek through, your bedroom door is closed and no one was inside, good. You opened the door and tip toe towards the bed, staring down at your feet so you could step carefully, you've slipped more times then years you've been alive. Just as you decide to look up you become face to face with a sudden shocked blonde, bumping into him, your feet start to slip and so does he. He lands with a hard thud onto his back and fall ontop of him.

" Prom! The hell you doing in my room!? "  
The stunned Blonde swallowed nearvously  
" I came to tell you the food is here "  
A strange little sound came from the blonde as his eyes drifted downwards, you followed his gaze and instantly went red, right, you were totally wet and totally naked. Slapping your hands over his eyes  
" I forgot my towel "  
" Uh, o-ok "  
" Just, keep your eyes shut "

Dinner was quite, both you and Prompto staring at your food with Noctis looking between you with a confused expresion.

" Did something happen between you 2? "

You'd really rather not talk about it.

[End Flash Back]  
* at the lake *

You and Prompto told Noctis about what happened, eventually, and you've never seen him laugh so hard, the royal bastard even asked if Prompto got a good view, that damn....bastard. You were rinsing off the soap from your skin, the cold morning water sent a chill down to your bones, well soon you'd be able to have a hot shower. As you strole towards the shore you thought a bit, well atleast Ignis hasen't seen you naked.

As you squeeze out the water from your hair you look for your towel......your to- you didn't, you fucking did! You forgot your damn towel again! 

" [Name] your forg- "

Ignis stopped dead in his tracks, a towel in his hands, his emerald eyes roamed over your exposed flesh which you tried to cover, turning your back to him. The crunch of leaves and pebbles beneath his feet became louder as he came closer to you, your face becoming a darker shake of crimson with ever step. The fluffy towel was put over your shoulders, Ignis' hands running down from your shoulders to your elbows before he leaned in, his hot breath tickling your ear.

" I now see what they ment, you have quite a lovely body my dear "

As he retreated back towards camp, leaving you with the towel now around you and a blush that pretty much covered your entire neck and face. Damn them, damn them all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is a little rushed because I got lazy as fuck.  
> Sooo what you think?


	4. Knocking is the key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should really learn to knock, you all should

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Random little short chappie.  
> Got another that should be up by tonight. Believe it or not my mother is taking my to a Casino xD   
> I have no idea what I'm doing though

You had never been so happy to see a lumpy old motel bed. The matress could have been made out of bugs for all you cared, it was softer then the ground. Cindy had called earlier and said that the Regalia would be ready tomorrow morning so you all spent your last night there in a local motel, and boy was it a good call.

The wind outside was blowing hard enough to knock someone over, and you were shielded from said wind by your own motel room, sand and leaves blowing from ever direction. Ignis and Noctis were sharing a room, as was Prompto and Gladio. You were looking forward to a shower, it was probably going to be a freezing one with some rust but it was a shower non the less.

Searching through the rotting cuboards in the bathroom you managed to find a half decent shampoo and a shower gel, you were going to smell like a fruite cocktail but its better then dirt and boys. Humming to yourself you skipped over to your bag to search for some clothes, only to discover it wasn't your bag.

" Oh damn it, why do Prompto and I have the same Chocobo bag? "

Picking up the bag you strolled out of your room, the wind yanking your [H/C] in every direction, sand blowing into your face, ugh where the hell is their room? Its just do- ah there it is. 

Without knocking you opened the door and stepped in, trying to smooth out the lion mane you call hair.

" Hey Prom we switched ga- "  
A little squeak came from you as you dropped the bag, your [E/C] eyes going wide and your face heating up.  
" Hey babe "  
Gladio stood in the middle of them room, nearly as naked as the day he was born, a little white towel around his hips. The wind slammed the door shut behind you making you jump.  
" S-sorry! "  
" No worries, I got nothing to hide "  
Almost as to prove his he dropped the towel.

Spinning around you reached out for the door, but the little wooden bastard didn't budge.

" You have to jiggle it "

You heard his foot steps, coming towards you. This fucking ..... Rapist! He was so close to you that you could feel his body heat through your clothes, his hand skimmed across your hip and just like that you managed to force the door open and ran out, sprinting back down towards your room, the door was closer then you thought.

Your face came into contact with the door, knocking you down onto your ass

" [Name]? Shit! Sorry! "  
You groaned and looked up  
" Prompto, what the hell? "  
" I'm sorry, I came to get my bag, we switched again "  
The blonde helped you up onto your feet  
" Its in your room "  
" Oh? Gladios taking a shower so- "  
An all too familiar gruffy voice interupted, cutting straight through you, the tone of the voice sounding oh so smug  
" Yeah, she knows "  
A hard slap landed on your ass, making you jump.  
" And she enjoyed the view, aint that right [Name]? "

The blush on your face only darkened. Why, why were the astrals doing this to you? Damn that's it! No more miss nice gal. Its time you get a little revenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and dusted.


	5. All Out In The Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your get your revenge on Gladio, sort off, and....well it worked out didn't it? I mean what plan doesn't have a few hickey- I mean hitches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, I have no excuse

You stare at the glass in your hand, the golden liquid inside felt as if it were laughing at you, infront of you sat the giant known as Gladio, you could feel his amber eyes staring at you, sending a shiver down your spine. You had decided to set your first revenge plan in motion, your first target being the shield, obviously. You had asked him out for drinks and that is why you sat on a old wooden chair, in a nasty old bar, and as much as you would have loved to go to that womans bar where some of your best memories were, the plan would work out better in this dump.

You down your drink and place the glass on the table, the liquid burned down your throat but left your tounge feeling all tingly, lifting to gaze to Gladio you saw him down his drink, you could barely make out the red hue on his cheeks, he looked relaxed, his eyes were half-open and fixed on you, Amber orbs rolling over your body, you cleared your throat and stood up

" We should head back now "

With a lazy tilt of his head the large man stood from his seat, his steps a little wobbly. You grabbed hold of his hand and headed towards the back door, twisting the knob and pushing open the door you stepped through into the alleyway between the bar and some random little shop. The sun had already set and the moon was high in the sky, you weren't as surprised as you should be, you 2 had been in that disgusting bar for hours now, it took a lot for Gladio to get drunk and if you had 1 more drink then you'd probably be drunk of your ass, alcohol wasn't your friend. That and you nearly got caught when you slipped those crushed up sleeping pills into Gladio's last drink, now you just needed to wait for them to kick in. 

" Its such a nice night "  
You lean against the wall of the bar, looking up at the thousands of little stars, a warm body soon stood beside you  
" Yeah, real nice "  
" You can't see the stars back in Insomnia, too many lights "  
Gladio hummed in agreement  
" So how'd Iris doing? She's got her that Valentine's Ball comming up at her school right? "  
" Hopefully her dress doesn't end up like your prom dress did "

Your cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment at the memory, and a little bit of anger directed towards the snickering man beside you

" Damn it Gladdy I told yo- "

Your scentence was cut off by a gasp that shot through your throat. Gladio had his hands against the wall on eaither side of your head, his left knee pressed between yours, bending down to be eye level with you, a smirk playing on his face as he had you trapped. 

" G-Gladio, w-what a-are you doing? "

The man hushed you as he brough his face closer to you, your eyes widening as you felt him press his lips against the exposed skin of your neck, he took a fist full of your hear and used it to pull your head back, exposing your throat to him, he raked his teeth over your throat, you put your hands on his shoulders to try and push him away, but naturally that didn't work since the man was a stuborn giant ass. He placed little kisses along your flesh before biting down over your pulse making you squeak, his hands found their way to your ass, giving it a good squeeze before pulling your body flush against his.

This went on for what felt like an hour but realisticly it was only a couple of minutes before the sleeping pills kicked in and Gladio fell to the ground, dead weight. You stood there for a few seconds trying to catch your breath, shivering when the cold breeze went over your neck, shaking your head you went back to your revenge plan, that almost backfired on you, but let's never speak of this. 

All to eager you ran out the alleyway and down the street towards the motel, in your arms was Gladio's clothing which you threw in the first trashcan you found. In a flash you were up the flight of stairs and in your motel room with your back against the door, your breath coming out in pants as your heart pounded in your ears, from the run, from Gladio, from the alcohol, whatever the reason was you were just glad things went acording to plan. 

Trudging over to the bathroom you started yanking off your clothes before stepping into the tub and pulling closed the shower curtains. Turning on the water your relaxed as it started running over your body, in retrospect it was a stupid plan, but Gladio seemed to just love showing off his stupidly over sized body so he wouldn't mind waking up naked in an alleyway over 7 blocks away from the motel, a evil little giggle came from you as you felt midly satisfied. With Gladio done you had 3 left, Iggy was going to be a tough one so you'll leave him for last, Noctis was asleep 97% of the time and a simple 'mustach drawing' prank wasn't as satisfying, Prompto never sat still so you'd have to be quick with him, and the boy wasn't stupid, no he was far from it. 

Turning off the water you went through mutiple scenarios as to how you could get revenge and whom would be next. Turning to your side you opened the shower curtains fully and froze, [E/C] hues meeting Deep Blue, Noctis stared at you and you stared at him, his eyes dipped down before mettings your again, with a smirk he winked at you before leaving the bathroom.

Noctis

Prince Noctis motherfucking Lucis Caelum was next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I currently have no life so I'll be posting some more chappies soon, yay! Tell me whatcha though


	6. How'd you die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored in the car Prompto and Noctis decide to play a little question game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is but its here and I wrote it and that's it, my stroy, I can write whatever shit I want xD thanks for all the Kudos guys, brings a tear to me eye

Morning came and you found yourself sitting under a little tree outside the motel, leaning against the tree and enjoying the bit of shade that it cast over you, it was early in the morning, the strong wind has left and was replaced by scorching heat, you could almost hear the pavement sizziling, and it would only get hotter as the day wore on, you almost felt like praying to the person who invented the A.C just to thank him. Ignis took his phone out of his pocket and swiped at the screen, checking the time he sighed.

" [Name] "  
You looked up at the green eyed man  
" Yes Iggy? "  
" You and Gladio had gone drinking last night correct? "  
You gave a short nod  
" I left before he did though "

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, one thing he did not like was being behind schedual. Another handful of minutes passed before you heard the 'thud' sound of Ignis' phone hitting the ground, lifting you [E/C] gaze a small grin graced your features, marching down the street in all his glory was Gladio, he sent a rather pissed off look your way before heading to his motel room. 

Gladio had joined you and the boys not long after, non of you spoke a word and you piled into the Regalia, which Cidny had finished with late last night. The road stretched on and the silence along with it, besides the whispering between Noctis and Prompto, the blonde would occasionally point at one of the others in the car during their hushed conversation. Gladio looked at them their the reare view mirror

" What are you 2 whispering about? "  
Noctis looked at his shield  
" We're discussing how each of us would die in a zombie outbreak, Prompto would just take a million selfies, even take a selfie on him dying "  
" Yep, and Noct would sleep, just sleep, maybe stomp on a few veggies "  
Ignis let out a small groan  
" I am so pleased to hear that out future ruller has such important things on his mind "  
You gave a short laugh before turning to the best friends, Prompto sat up  
" Come on Iggy its fun, play along "  
" Oh very well "  
" Great! So here's the situation, there's been a major zombie outbreak in the city, everyone has turned into zombies and your the only living survivor, the military is going to bomb the city with you inside it in 2 days, how do you spend those last 2 days and how would you die? "

Ignis adjusted his glasses, looking thoughtful for a few seconds, everyone sat waiting for his response.

" I suppose if I was going to die anyway, I would spend my last 2 days relaxing, perhaps even get a tan, even enjoy a nice amount of Ebony "  
Gladio turned his head to the side, looking at the advisor  
" You want a tan? "  
" And why not? Don't think I could pull it off do you? "  
Gladio shook his head  
" Not at all, you all could use a bit of sun, especially you Prom, your neon white "

Noctis snickered at his blonde friends dramatic reaction, the blonde placing his hand over his chest and gasping, blinking his eyes a few times. Ignis then spoke up.

" Gladio, how would you then spend your last days? "  
Prompto spoke up before Gladio could respond  
" He'd raid the city of all its noodles and swim in them "  
" Actually yes I would "

You chuckled at the thought, imagining the large tattooed man doing a back stroke in a pool filled with noodles. 

" [Name] "  
You broke away from the noodle pool to look over at the Prince.  
" How would you spend your last days? "

You stayed silent for a while, looking between the faces of the boys, they all sat staring at you, except Ignis who only sent short looks your way through the reare view mirror

" Everyone in the city is zombies? "  
" Yes "  
A small pocket of silence  
" I'm going to be bombed with them? "  
" Yes "  
Another slice of silence  
" I can do what ever I want? "  
" Yes "  
You took a breath through the nose, leaning back on your seat you crossed your arms over your chest.  
" Well, I'd just be naked, like completly naked, walking through the entire city singing as loud as I can, then I'd eat everything until I'm literally about to explode right. Then I would just fuck.... something "

The boys stared at you, a odd look on their faces, Ignis cleared his throat, sending a silent scold your way about your language. Noctis shifted in his seat. 

" You would, fuck something? "  
You nodded  
" Thoroughly, I would first make a big pile of money then I'd fuck something on it, maybe eat while fucking it, hell I might even fuck the food. "

You looked over at the boys, whom were still staring at you

" What? "

You turned your gaze back to the scenery outside your window, watching it pass by you, enjoying the feel of the coold air from the AC on your skin.

" So [Name], uh, where did you get those hickeys? "  
Gladio gave a shit eating grin  
" From me, last night, behind the bar "

Maybe you should forget revenge and just murder them instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's actually how would want to die in a zombie attack, what about you guys? Next Chappie should have something.......else, I think, IDK. My cat had babies!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it bitches

Hiiiiiiiiiii my awkward readers!

I'm going to be editing the chappies, making them longer, adding detail, making them better......to the best of my abilities of course. 

I do indeed have mant awkward scenes that are still to be played out, and who the reader ends up with is still undecided.

There will be confusion, awkwardness, teasing, flirting, and a very naked gladio! I have no idea why though.

So rejoice, children of Thano- oops, wrong fandom

Still, get all happy like.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby scorpions. Yuck.  
> I might post 3 chapters a day or 1 chapter every 3 months. Depends on my level of lazy, and insperation! So. Yeah there ya go.  
> Got a awkward suggestion? Send em in!


End file.
